narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzomoto vs Akatsuki
Chance encounter Its early morning and once again Kazeyo Fuyutama is sneaking out of Konohagakure's poorly guarded library, most likely learning more hidden techniques. Suddenly as he is sneaking out of the sewer system on the outside of the the village he spies a group of Leaf-Ninja talking by a tree. Upon further examination he thinks one of them look familiar, so he pulls out his personal bingo book. After flipping through the pages a bit he discovers that one of them is a the host of the Seven-Tailed Beast, Genzomoto. After the shinobi talk for a bit more Genzomoto breaks off from the group and carries off into the forest alone. "I should probably tell Kaijin about this," Kazeyo thinks to himself. "It is "his" beast after all." Kazeyo performs Kuuatsu Bushin no Jutsu, creating a clone out of condensed air while the real Kazeyo disappears with the sound of blowing wind. The clone begins to follow Genzomoto. Elsewhere, Kazeyo appears out of thin air outside of a sliding door and bangs on it twice. "Yo, Kai...roll out!" Kazeyo barks. "What is it Kaz?.. I had a long night bro." Kaijin says half asleep. "Roll your fat @ss up...and meet me down stairs I have good news," says Kazeyo comically as he walks down a flight of stairs in to a kitchen area. "Why don't you blow off" Kaijin said laughing. He rolls out off bed and slips into his cloths, and heads down stairs. "Where you at dude?' Kazeyo pulls his head out of the fridge with a bagel in his mouth while pouring a glass of iced tea. "Ohvrer Hearre," Kazeyo mumbles as he walks to the table and sits down. "Hurry up and eat, were heading out...oh yeah, we'll need the cloaks." "And I'm a fat @$$" Kaijin says pulling eight eggs out of the fridges while mixing sugar in his tea with shadow tentacle. "Where is it we are heading off to this early bro?" "Well...I was just out for a stroll...yeah, and I happened to see your tailed beast," Kazeyo states between bites of bagel. "I set a clone to keep an eye on him...but we need to get going." Kazeyo stands up and walks over to a coat rack and pulls off his Akatsuki cloak. "You haven't been paying rent here have you?" "My clone will $*** lets get rolling...Kami told me he would let the rent go for a little longer....I have a Fire guy coming over leader to fix the heater before winter... So let me just finish the eggs and ill eat on the run" Kaijin explains as he walk over to get his Akatsuki cloak and hat. While a clone keeps cooking. "Heh...but he actually makes you pay?" mocks Kazeyo as he downs the rest of his tea and puts on his hat. "Fushou!" Kazeyo pushes open the front door and walks out into the morning sun tipping his hat over his eyes. "Lazy I swear" Kaijin mutters "Owh still hot for fall" Kaijin takes off his face wrap throwing it on the table following Kaz out the door "Fushou" Kaijin says making fun of Kazeyo and shuts the door with a shadow. " So the great travel begins" "Are you going to keep up this time...or do you plan on getting lost again?" Kazeyo obviously poking fun at Kaijin from a previous mission. Air then swirls around Kazeyo and he is gone with the wind. "Same old tricks Kazeyo!!" Kaijin yells as he runs and jumps twisting rebounding off a large rock into a backflip into a shadow, all that is left is Kaijins laughter in the wind. Later that morning Kazeyo is sitting on a branch overlooking a forested valley as he stairs at the treeline sternly. "Where are you now...?" Kaijin can be heard on the tip of the wind "YO KAZEYO!! Where are you? you did say where to meet!!! "Damn it where could the dude be" ''Kaijin wonders around a tree filled valley. "''Is that...seriously dude, this is what passes for ANBU?" Kazeyo ponders as he spies a shadow moving erratically in the valley. "He's going to get found out by the target." ''Kazeyo thinks as he pulls a kunai out his sleeve and tosses it a good one hundred yards toward at the shadow. ''"SERIOUSLY" ''Kaijin yells in his head as he snatches the kunai and reads a small note attached ''"SHUT UP YOU FAT @SS" ''Kaijin reads then thinks ''"That's not nice" "P.S. Behind you" Kaijin reads more. As Kaijin turns around he is nearly startled by Kazeyo who stands their with a grim look on his face. Kazeyo sighs and begins to walk through the forest observing the area around him carefully. "It's almost time," Kazeyo remarks as a random twig is heard breaking. "Time for what?" Kaijin states "and what was the Click?" he thinks "What was the point of leaving a clone with the target if it doesn't lead us to him?" Kazeyo inquires as a squirrel shatters an acorn off in the distance. "Ok smart one, So we just follow the Clicks. Since I just heard CLICK CLICK" Kaijin explans "You follow the clicks, I on the other hand prefer to follow the--" Suddenly an explosion interrupts Kazeyo and a man comes flying out of the debree crashing about 10ft in front of the two Fuyutama. "Oh...Genzomoto-san." "Wow, that worked better than I hoped." "You ''follow the boom. I see Genzomoto isn't the smartest kunai in the pouch" Kaijin says laughing slightly "Dude Genzomoto yo.. You just got knocked the..." "What your mouth" Kazeyo interrupts "Who the hell are you damn people and why were you following me" Genzo says pulling himself to his feet. ''"When did that guy change cloths??" ''He thinks to himself. "Genzomoto-san, if you would be so kind as to come with us...we would greatly appreciate it," Kazeyo replies. ''"Wait a second, those cloaks look familiar...ah s*** maybe I should run away," Genzo thinks to himself. "I wouldn't Try it Genzo" Kaijin states as Genzo throws a smoke tag and takes off through the woods. "See you later rejects later" Genzo yells "Maybe I shouldn't have said that" ''He thinks Kazeyo performs Wind Pressurized immediately dispersing the smoke and revealing that Genzo had only made it a few feet. "Genzomoto...you know you don't get a choice in the matter." "You can't take me easily! Wind Release:Shockwave" he yells has he waves his arm at Kazeyo "Smoking can hurt your lungs" Kaijin say behind Genzo as he kicks Genzo into the shadows of the trees. Kazeyo randomly flashes back to his childhood, when he and Kami were being trained by Kami's Father. "What are you telling me sensei, That I can dodge shockwaves?" asks little Kazeyo. "No Kaze, I'm telling you when your ready, you wont have to?" Says Kami's father. Kazeyo zones back just in time to summon his Wind Sword and cut the shockwave of wind around himself which destroys half a dozen trees behind him. "That was weird," Kazeyo looks up "Hey Genzomoto, why are you on the ground?" "Kazeyo would you pay attention! If you was watch you would have seen I kicked him into some shadows." Kaijin explains "Now I'm going to trap him with some shadows so he can't move" Kaijin says as he walk over to Kazeyo explaining to him. ''"know lets see if you takes the bait" ''Kaijin thinks Genzomoto jumps up and pulls out three shuriken in each hand and hurls them at Kaijin's back. "Now its over!" Kaijin catches the shuriken with a few shadow tendrils and throws them back at Genzo. The shuriken strike Genzo, but he uses replacement technique and reveals that was just under Kaijin's line of site as he vaults himself into a kick that strikes Kajin just below his jaw. "Genzo yo dude why to hard not cool" Kaijin says rubing his chin. Kaijin removes a ten shuriken and kunai from his pouch and throws them in to a shadow. Then he step back into a shadow and he reappears behind Genzo as he grabs him and flickers just under a branch at the top of a tree, throwing him off the tree Genzo flips around and lands on his face, much to the amusement of the Fuyutama. Genzo pulls himself up as Kaijin flickers back near Kazeyo who disperses his Wind Sword and stares at Genzo. "So, are you ready to come yet?" Kazeyo says. "NO!! Now the real fight begins" yells Genzo as he drops into a awkward looking fighting stance. "COME ON!!" The "Real" Fight After dropping into a low fighting stance with both of his arms held at awkward angles, Genzo flickers behind Kazeyo, ignoring Kaijin, and attempts to spin kick him while doing a hand stand. Kazeyo leans back from to avoid the kick and tries a leg sweep as Genzo flips onto his feet at launches a corkscrew punch at Kazeyo. The elder Fuyutama flips over Genzo's and aims a barrage of kicks at Genzo's back, who revolves around just in time to block the attacks with is left arm and fling Kazeyo back a few feet. Kazeyo carries the throw into a backflip and lands soundly on the ground. "So you do have some skill?" Kazeyo says while showing a small grin. "You haven't seen nothin yet b****" Genzo snaps. "Hahaha so snappy for a little man" Kaijin laughs as he flicks behind Genzo, grabbing by the neck and slamming him to the ground onto his back, flickering to Genzo's side and sides him flying with a powerful kick. Genzo recovers and sticks to the side of a tree, Just as Kaijin drop kicks him from above, before he can reach the ground another Kaijin does a back hand spring kick launching Genzo right for Kazeyo. Kazeyo covers his hand with a purple aura and grabs Genzo skull, as he is flying through the air, and slams him into the ground. Kazeyo hold his hand there for a split second as he delivers and electric shock to the Leaf-Ninja's head. "Well, I think we're done with the Genzo we know..." Kazeyo remarks as a flickers over by Kaijin as a lavender chakra engulfs Genzomoto. "...See?" "Kaz... what the hell did you do" Kaijin says with a small amount of worry on his face. "It was going to come to this now or later, and personally I would like to be at 100% when it does." Kazeyo states as Genzomoto stands up with a vacant yet beastly appearance on his face. "Are you ready now Gen--, I mean Nanabi." "Trash, I'll make you eat those words!" yells a possessed Genzo as he pulls the giant shuriken off his back and it too is covered in the demonic chakra. "Its about time you got down and dirtying Nanabi" Kaijin runs fully speed at Genzo, Flickering behind him and kicks him in the head immediately flickering to the other side using a number of powerful shadow filled punches to Genzo head, then flickering once more doing a feet sweap and flickering back beside Kazeyo. "My attacks have done nothing to him!" "Perhaps we will have to get serious...I don't want to be here all day." Kazeyo states as he summons his katana into his right hand. "FOOLS!" yells the Nanabi clearly showing dominance in the body. "DIE!!" Genzomoto throws his giant shuriken at the to Akatsuki. Kazeyo begins dashing at the Nanabi as he jumps over the shuriken. Kaijin's katana on his back disappears in shadow and appears in his left hand, As the shuriken comes at him he bends back flat against the ground as the shuriken passes over him, he disappears and reappear a few yards behind Genzomoto. "Too predictable boy!" the Nanabi laughs as he kicks behind him sending Kaijin into a tree, where the giant shuriken that was just thrown turns and aims for seemingly controlled by Genzomoto's hand movements. "''S***, Rotating Shuriken Technique," Kazeyo thinks as he dashes at the enemy. "Watch your back!" Kazeyo exclaims as he jump kicks Genzo causing the giant shuriken to be hurled off into the forest. Genzo stumbles a few steps back as he regains control of the shuriken with one hand throwing it towards Kazeyo, has he simultaneously headbutts Kazeyo, sending him stumbling dumbfound backwards. "F***!!" Kaijin yells has he launches a shadow that grabs Genzo's arm and stops the shuriken on a dime. Kazeyo pulls himself to his feet and pulls off Tenmei's headband, that is now cracked, and puts it in his cloak. "Thanks Kaijin...that would have hurt," Kazeyo mumbles as he charges his sword with lightning and destroys the hovering shuriken in front of him. At the same time the Nanabi is straining to break free from the shadows and Kazeyo increases the the concentration of lightning covering his sword. "$%&@#%&@#!$" Genzo yells as he breaks the tendrils holding his arm. "So that not good enough for you!" Kaijin immediately says "Shadow Endgame Technique " As 14 tendrils grab Genzo, three on each limb and two around his body. Kazeyo takes this opportunity to flicker past Genzo delivering a nonfatal blow to the Nanabi's host. For a moment Genzo's body goes limp only being held by the tendrils when Kazeyo senses some that sends a chill down his back. "KAI, GET BACK!!" Kazeyo screams as he jumps away from the limp body. Kaijin throws Genzo's limp body as he flickers away to the top of the valley with Kazeyo. " Yo whats going on Kaz? Something does not feel right about this whole thing." Kaijin says with a worried look as he pears down to the bottom of the valley. "We wasted too much time," says Kazeyo with a stern look on his face. Suddenly an explosion is heard in the valley followed by the nearly deafening sound of beating wings. The two Fuyutama feel a cold energy sweep over them. "No mistakes this time...if we do anything wrong people are going to die and we'll have Konoha to deal with," Kazeyo explains as he activates his mutation. "One shot, One Kill brother...Lets do this" Kaijin says as he summons Yosuzume. Then Kaijin's katana blade turns to a pure black shade. Just then a gigantic insect bursts from the trees and rotates while hovering until it spots its pursuers. Upon identifying them it releases multiple wind blades at the pair destroying the cliff side and creating a large cloud of debris that impedes its vision. Down in the valley Kazeyo peaks out from behind a tree. "Argh...this beast has a height advantage as well as an elemental advantage, what to do?" "Kazeyo yo you good bro?" Kaijin says as he coughs in the smoke. "Over here dude, we need a plan." Kazeyo answers. "Well what do you think? He can fly and I think his wind is better." Kaijin hollers back. "I thought about repressing the demon...but he looks like he could be too fast for Seiryuu and I can't afford to miss," says Kazeyo. "And the wind thing is debatable." "Dude bro I'm telling you I think his is better then yours" Kaijin explains as he crawls out of a bush and jumps behind a tree. " Yosuzume could seal him?" Kazeyo dives behind another tree as the Beast flies over him searching for the Akatsuki. "This is Bijuu level chakra, doesn't sealing a few people exhaust your Ancestral Chakra?" Kazeyo questions. "But if you Yosuzume could hold him just long enough Seiryuu could get a clear shot with Raien." "So both plans end up with me nearly passing out" Kaijin laughs "Lets do your plan but it would be a lot easier if it was dark" Kaijin says as he flickers under a cliff lips as the Beast passes by him. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Seishin Ryou!" Kazeyo yells as the Azure Dragon Seiryuu rises toward the the sky appearing to be larger than the Seven-Tailed Beast. "Seiryuu...if you could, suppress this beast once Yosuzume has a hold of it." Kazeyo commmunicates with his summon. "Very well." says Seiryuu's booming voice in Kazeyo's head. The Demon stops its movement, as if worried by the appearance of such a monstrosity. "Yosuzume lets do this we only have one shot" ''Kaijin says in his head ''"Very well, master, i shall not miss" ''a calm sexy voice sounds "Lets do this Kazeyo!" Kaijin yells as he holds Yosuzume and pumps all his Ancestral and all most every drop of his chakra into the little bird. Then Kaijin falls to the ground as the little falcon flaps her little wings. Just above the trees a light absorbing darkness shots from the little bird. the darkness disappears and a fully grow falcon similer in size to Seiryuu appears. ''"Seiryuu are you ready?" ''Yosuzume speaks to Seiryuu. Seiryuu grants his approval and Yosuzume rushes in toward the insect as the two of them engage in an intense aerial battle that sends hurricane force winds to the surrounding area, easily uprooting many one hundred foot trees. Streams of shadows and wind shot around. ''"Seiryuu its time on me" ''The thousands of Shadow tendrils shot around and in case the Seven-Tailed in unbreakable shadows and rotates around so the beast is facing Seiryuu ''"NOW!" At that moment, Seiryuu breaths out the intense flame of Raien, that can destroy souls, vanquish weak demons, and cause the temporary repression of a tailed beast, toward the Nanabi igniting it with a brilliant azure light. From the flames falls Genzomoto who is able to grip onto a branch but ultimately lands on the hard forest floor. He slowly pulls himself to his feet. "All that and you b****es could kill me!" Genzomoto yells at Kazeyo who is standing about 100ft away looking rather tired. Genzomoto continues to trash talk when Kazeyo hurls his Katana, striking Genzomoto right through his chest throwing back onto the ground. While laying on the ground Genzomoto looks rather tense as a crackle of electricity runs down the blade. "I thought that Akatsuki wasn't suppose to kill the Bijuu?" Genzo chokes. "You're not going to die from that...I just pierced your fourth gate." Kazeyo remarks as he walks up to Genzomoto looking down at him with his Sharingan. "Sleep now..." Kazeyo murmurs as Genzomoto passes out. Kazeyo walks over to an unconscious Kaijin while deactivating his doujutsu. "Dude...?" "Ya....Ya is that...that **** tard dead?" Kaijin strains to say. "Kazeyo in my pocket the pill get it" Kazeyo reaches into Kaijin's coat pocket and pulls out a small container. "These?" He asks while shaking the bottle. "Ya...pop it in my mouth bro" Kaijin staes as Kazeyo does so a small charge of chakra reanimates Kaijins body as he stands up. "So what now Kaz. where do we take his punk @ss" "If I remember correctly just to the closest underground base...from there the rest of the members will astral project to the location and we will spend three days sealing the beast into a statue." Kazeyo explains looking winded at the end. "We probably can contact the leader through meditation from one of the bases. "Perhaps we should put him in a scroll, then head on home, and pass the F*** out, then contact the leader afterwards?" Kaijin gets light headed. "For sure," says Kazeyo as the Fuyutama slowly wander over to Genzomoto and Kazeyo puts his hand on the katana, which is still in Genzo's chest. "You have to be ready to seal him when I pull the sword out." Kazeyo explains. Kaijin pulls out a small scroll just as Yosuzume lands on his hat returned to the babe form "We are ready do it" Kazeyo quickly pulls the blade out as Yosuzume lends a hand in sealing Genzomoto's body into the scroll as Kaijin rolls it up and puts it in his cloak. "Good, lets roll on out of here before something bad happens to us," Kazeyo says has he puts his hand on Kaijin's shoulder and they both disappear with the wind. Sealing of the Seven-Tails Coming soon!! Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles